Jazz and Alice Adopt
by Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx
Summary: Alice and Jasper decided to Adopt a young girl, Sarah-Jayne Brown. What will happen next? Please R&R! Rated K  just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alice and Jasper decided to Adopt a young girl, Sarah-Jayne Brown. What will happen next? Please R&R!**

Alice POV

I went to the Adoption Home to see the darling little Sarah-Jayne that me and Jazz are allowed to adopt in two weeks. Sarah-Jayne is a 5 year old girl with black shoulder length hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was a small girl about 3ft and 2in.

"Yes?" The lady at the front desk said. One named Ms. Tindell.

"Hello, I'm Alice Whitlock coming to see Sarah-Jayne Brown."

I smiled at the lady at the desk while she checked her computer.

"Sarah-Jayne Brown, 5 years old? Been here since 2008?" I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm new here!"

"That's okay!"

"Here's the key to her room **(A/N Bear in mind that I'm only sixteen and never been to one of those Adoption Homes and I didn't even know the name so I don't know what you would do. And this is a very large one and kind of like a hotel) **, number 327, do you know your way?"

"Yes, miss!"

"Okay, have fun!"

I walked across the hallway and up went up to the third floor in the lift and the second corridor from the lift I used and the 7th door which was on the right. I didn't want to invade by using the key they give us every time so I knocked.

"Come in!" called a sweet voice from inside. I had permission to unlock the doors as it was strictly forbidden to open doors for young kids. This was such a large building holding over three hundred children aged from 1-18 years old that were abandoned by parents. Sarah-Jayne, Miss Dawn the manager of this place, told me that both her parents have been abusing her since the age of three and they got caught two years later. She had to be sent to a Adoption Home in northern Oregon and she finally found someone-me and Jazz- that would gladly take her and would be the closest thing to her parents as possible two years later. I felt sorry for her but she didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed at her past but the employers said that may have been because of amnesia. She remembers all her life here, but not her previous life.

"Hello, Sarah-Jayne!" I said softly. She smiled up at me from the picture she was colouring in.

"What's this you got there?" I asked and kneeled down next to her.

"I am cowowing a picture of a tiger!"

"Oh, that's amazing Sarah-Jayne!" I complemented. She was so lovable with that sweet voice she puts on whenever she's talking to me and those huge brown eyes. "What would you like to do today, then?"

"Em… Meet Jasper, yaay! Alice, I want to see Jasper!" I smiled.

"Jasper is at work, Hunny! As much as he would like to, he can't see you! We can come to the cinema if you want? And I can buy you popcorn and pineapple juice, your favourite and you can choose what to watch?" she nodded eagerly.

"When will I get out of here? When will you take me?"

"Two weeks, darling, two weeks, can you wait that long?"

"Yes, then I can call you mama!"

"Yes darling, then you can call me mama!"

**A/N This is it, 2 reviews and I'll update! Do you like it? Do you hate it? ****L**** Tell me please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I want to thank you Rose-TheDaughterofHades, Layla Cullen is little Rosalie and Ebble for the reviews, thanks you all so much!**

We were in my car-my yellow Porsche- and she spoke to me.

"Alice, why do you have a bump on your tummy, are you getting fat?" she giggles and I laughed at her question.

"No Hun, I am pregnant, which means you are going to have a little baby brother or sister when we adopt you!" she squealed excitedly.

"I'll have someone to play with!"

"No, not yet, she or he will be too small!" I smiled. "But you can always play with Ashley and Hannah!"

"Ashley and Hannah? Who are they?"

"My brothers daughter, Ashley and Jasper's sister's daughter Hannah!"

"How long? How long have you been pregnant?" she asked and smiled from the back seat.

"About two months and seven to go sweetie!"

"Do you know if boy or girl yet?"

"No sweetie, I don't know yet, I have to wait two more months! Have you got your seat belt on, dear, we need to get going we don't want to miss the movie!" she nodded.

**XXX**

"Mommy, can I have popcorn and pineapple juice? My favourite!"

"Yes, of course you can dear! What do you want to see?"

"Finding Nemo!"(**A/N I couldn't think of anything else)** She whispered and nodded.

"Okay, Hun!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the Ticket Shop.

"Two tickets for Finding Nemo, one adult, one child, please!" the man gave me two tickets.

"9 dollars please," I handed him a 10 dollar note (**I'm English, I don't know if you can get 10 dollar notes, go easy on me!) **"You know, you can pay less if you go a date with me!" he smiled showing off his teeth which had braces on them. I made a disgusted face.

"Err, no, thank you very much, I am happily married and have a daughter and carrying a child!"

"I wont get my hopes up, sweet thang!" I glared at him.

"Common sweetie, lets go get the popcorn and your juice Sarah!"

"Yay!" she squealed. "what did that man want mommy?"

"Nothing, Sarah, nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, mom!" she shrugged it off. At the moment we reached the shop, my phone rang.

"Hey!"

"_Hey, Ally!"_

"Edward!"

"_Hey, erm I was wondering if you can come over for dinner? Rose and Em are going to be there and Mom and Dad! You up for it?"_

"Sure, when?"

"_Today, 8:00, my house!"_

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there!"

**XXX**

"Did you like the movie, Sarah?"

"Yes, very good, Nemo cute!"

"Yes he was very cute, now dear its 5:30 so I have to get you home because I am going out tonight, is that okay if I dropped you off earlier than normal?" she nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry, darlin!"

"It okay, mom!"

"_And now my shift ends!" _Someone said from the background. I turned around and there was the same man that asked me out. He looked over and waved and smiled at me and quickly turned around and led Sarah out the door.

**XXX**

"Bye, Sarah!" I waved goodbye to Sarah.

"Bye mom!" It's cute how that little girl always either calls me Alice or mom or momma! So cute!

"Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks, you too!" I walked away as she shut her door.

**XXX**

I walked out the building and I was just about to unlock my car when I heard a voice behind me.

"You know you never told me your name!" I turned around and sighed when I saw it was the guy from the cinema.

"Do I have to?" I said sarcastically and glared at him. "Hey, did you follow me here?"

"Yeah, only to see you! I'm Aaron!"

"Hmm…"

"And you are?"

"None of your business!"

"Now, now don't be so rude! Hey so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Hey, didn't I reject you and tell you I'm married back in the cinema?"

"Yes, but you also said you have a daughter and look you're here now at a Adoption Home, you don't have a daughter, so you could have lied about having a husband!"

"Oh, oh want to see the ring?" I put my arm up so he could see the rings and he smirked.

"…I see…" he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me to a car. I squirmed under his hands. "Sshh!" he whispered and we neared a black car with black windows. I screamed. Then, one of the staff at the Adoption Home came out.

"What's going on here?" She demanded from a few metres away. The man saw and let go of me and pushed me against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah!" I smiled.

"You are shaking, dear, are you sure you're okay? Will you be able to drive back home?" I realised I Was shaking.

"Yeah, I will be fine!" I replied politely and went to my car and drove away.

**XXX**

I walked up the path to my brother, Edward's, house. I knocked. Edward answered within a second.

"We've been waiting for you, I know it's only 7:30 but we expected you to be early. Everyone is already here!"

"Hi!"

"Alice, are you alright, your shaking, Ally is anything wrong with the baby?"

"Hop-hope not!"

"Al, come inside, the night is cold!" I stepped inside.

"Ally!" Rose called. I hugged her tightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Jazzy!" I called and jumped into his open arms.

"What's wrong darlin?"

"Nothing, nothing!" his eyes went wide.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" she looked at my stomach.

"No, you are all just overreacting, overreacting Jazz!"

"How's the little one doing?" Emmett said from behind.

"Great thanks Em!"

"Sarah?"

"Great, Em!"

"You?"

"Fine!"

"Common, dinner is ready, Esme says we should settle down!"

We all gathered in the kitchen.

"Mom!" I cooed and she rushed up to hug me. "Mom, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, Hunny, I know, How's the little kid and Sarah?"

"Fine, Mom, great we went to the cinema to see finding Nemo! Then Edward called and asked if Im coming to dinner so I had to drop her off early!"

"Was she upset?"

"A little, oh, and Jazz? She wanted to see you!"

"Oh, she always does!"

"You coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a day off at work, so yes I can see her!"

"Good!"

"Ally, common, get settled down at the table!"

"Kay!" I walked into the kitchen.

**XXX**

We went at 9:30 since out house is about half hour away and we didn't want to come home that late.

"Ally?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Why were you shaking earlier?"

"It was cold!" I shrugged. I looked down.

"Al…" He gently lifted my chin with one finger. "What's wrong?"

"I-" the phone interrupted our conversation. He went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, it's Ms. Tindell from the Adoption Home, I would like to see if Alice Whitlock is alright?_""Alright? I do not have a clue what you are talking about?" he looked at me confused.

"_You don't ?"_

"What happened?"

"_Well, I think that's up to her to tell!"_

"Yeah…"_"Well, goodbye Mr Whitlock" _**(A/N Gosh, I love that name!)**.

"Bye!" she hung up and he turned to me.

"What was that about?"

"Erm…." he raised his eyebrows and walked over to me. "Well in the cinema there was this guy and he followed me to the Adoption Home then he asked me out and i said i was married and had

a daughte rand carrying a child but he didnt believe me so he grabbed my wrist and !, nothing really!"

"Ally, who was this? Who was this son of a bitch that dare lay his hands on you?"

"He was called Aaron and he works at the cinema in Oregon where I went today with Sarah!"

"Al, does it hurt?" he reached behind me and felt where there was a massive bump on the back of my head.

"Ow…"

"Alice, Im taking you to Carlisle!"

"Jazz, you're overreacting!"

"No, I'm not Alice, You could have been seriously hurt, and you said he was dragging you to his car! Common Al, we're going!" And with that he dragged me out of the house and into his car.

**XXX**

"Carlisle?"

"Hey, Jasper!" Dad opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Alice nearly got seduced!"

"Jazz!"

"And he hit her head on a wall and there is a massive bump on her head!"

"You're overreacting!"

"Alice? Jasper? What happened?" Mom's voice came from behind Dad.

"Nothing, Mom!"

"I'll catch you up later!" Jasper said. I sighed; he was so overprotective sometimes. "Can we come inside?"

"Yeah sure, Al, go to my study, Jazz wait outside!"

"Ergh, I hate you Jazz!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!"

I walked over to my dad's study and waited for him.

"Now, Alice what happened?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing!"

"Al…" then I told him everything and he checked me over.

"Hey, dad, everything alright?"

"Yeah, glad nothing happened to your baby, you're the only one that hasn't had one out of all the kids, Bella and Edward have Ashley and Joe and Rose and Emmett have Hannah!" he sighed.

"Yeah, can't wait, only seven months!"

"Only?"

"Yeah, I know it's long!"

"Do you want to know if it a boy of girl before it is born?"

"No, Me and Jazz are waiting…"

"Not like Bella and Rose, they wanted to know straight away…"

"Yeah, hey, dad, thanks for everything!"

"No problem!"

"I got to get going, I'm tired!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

**XXX**

We arrived at the house.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Jazz, tired!"

"Same!"

We walked to the house hand in hand.

"Hey, you seen my phone, I cant find it!"

"Maybe you left it in the car…"

I went out and checked the car. No, the phone wasn't there. I checked my car; no! Maybe I left it at Dad's but I remember having it in the car. Oh well, its dark, I'll go look in the morning!

"Did you find your phone, sweetheart?"

"No! I could have left it at dad's!"

"Yeah…!"

**Okay, two reviews and I'll get another chapter up-no reviews, no chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, what the heck, I couldn't wait for more reviews…Thanks EmilieBlock, Rose-TheDaughterOfHades, Layla Cullen is little Rosalie for the reviews! :D**

The alarm clock beeped at 8:30.

"Jazz…" I nudged him in the chest and he grunted. "Jazz, common wake up!" I tried to get up but he was holding me down. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed but he was smiling. "Jazz, we gotta get going!"

"Five more minutes, Al!"

"At least let me go?"

"Not a chance!" he snickered.

"Jazz!" I tried getting up but he just held me tighter to his chest. I sighed. He chuckled. "Jazz, I need to get ready to see Sarah, it's eight thirty!" I slapped his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Er, yes I am…"

"You're not if you don't give me a kiss!" he put his cheeky grin on.

"Alright!"

"You don't sound so pleased!" I smiled and turned around so we were facing each other. We closed the distance between our faces…

**XXX**

Somehow I ended up on top of him half hour later.

"Jazz, we better get going!"

"Yeah…" he kissed me on the cheek and let go of me. The phone rang and I was quick to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alice, hey, you seem tired!"

"Yeah, Ed I am, just woke up!"

"You were meant to meet us at nine at the Adoption Home, and you're still asleep?"

"Was I? Shit… we'll be there in two hours!" I hung up and quickly went over to the closet.

"Jazz, we were meant to be meeting Bells, Ed and Ashley at the Adoption Home while Joe was meant to stay at Em's! We forgot!"

"Calm down darlin'!"

I picked out a loose top, mini skirt and high heels and went to have a quick shower.

**XXX**

After I finished, I went outside and Jazz was already waiting on the sofa.

"You look nice!"

"Just nice?" I challenged.

"Beautiful!"

"Thanks!" he smiled.

"Lets go…" We walked out the door. When we got to the door of the car, Jazz opened the passenger door for me like a gentlemen.

"I found my phone?" it wasn't there when I checked yesterday.

"I thought you checked there yesterday?"

"I did!"

"Strange…"

"Yeah…"

**XXX**

"Two hours late!" Bella scolded as we walked out of the car.

"Sorry, we overslept!"

"AUNTIE ALICE!"

"Ashley! How's the little girl doing?"

"You took forever, Al!"

"Yeah, I know, because someone wouldn't let me go…" I looked at Jasper.

"Jazz…" Edward started.

"Hey, can we meet Sarah now?"

"Yeah, Bells! Common Ashley!" she jumped into my arms and I lifted her up.

"Al, you shouldn't be doing that, you're pregnant!" Edward said with disappointment. "Here give her to me…" he held his hands out.

"No! My Ashley!"

"No, she is actually mine… And she's too heavy!"

"She only four so she can't weigh that much!"

"Daddy, I want to stay with Aunty Alice!" she giggled. I poked my tongue out at Edward and walked towards the building!

**XXX**

"Jasper!" She screamed as we walked into the room.

"Erm, sweetheart, this is Ashley, Edward and Bella!"

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hey, Sarah!" Bella greeted.

"Hey!" Edward said next while Ashley stood behind Edward's legs.

"Ashley, don't be mean, say hello, she's going to be your cousin in less than two weeks!"

"Hello…" she stayed behind Edward's legs.

"Just forget it Edward, they'll get to know each other soon…"

"No, Alice, it isn't right to not speak to your soon-to-be-cousin!"I rolled my eyes. My phone vibrated from my back pocket.

'_Hello, I know where you live…'_

I quickly wrote 'who are you?'

"Al, don't text while we are meeting up with our daughter!"

"He texted me first!"

"Who?"

"I dunno!" the phone vibrated.

'_Oh, take a good guess, Alice…."_

'Go away'

'_No, now that I got your number, I can do whatever I want, now how about that date?'_

'Err… NO!'

"Al, who is that?"

"Em, a stalker!"

"Stalker?" asked Bella and Edward-both wide eyed.

"Yeah, Jazz… you know…"

"Oh, yeah, we'll deal with it later…."

"Kay, Ashley, Sarah, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go swimming Aunty Alice?"

"Or, go to the toy shop and look at all the toys?"

"Oh I like Sarah's idea! Can we go Aunty Alice, please?"

"It's up to your mom and dad, Ashley!"

"Yes we can, then we can go the that café above it!"

"Sounds good!"

**XXX**

"Ooh, look, mom! It's that doll I wanted!" Ashley squealed as she ran from one doll to doll to bear to unicorns and everything you could possibly think of as toys. We ran around with her trying to keep up- all of us including Bella, Edward, Jasper and Sarah. Now, Sarah was staying with us just glancing at the toys.

"Are you interested in anything? Do you want anything?" a smile cracked on her face and she pointed to a small tiger toy. Jasper retrieved it from the high shelf while I asked Ashley what she wants ignoring Bella and Edward's 'she already got too many toys' so I brought her a doll that she wanted and then we made our way upstairs to the café for coffee, tea, and juice. Ashley and Sarah had pineapple juice, me and Bella had tea and Jasper and Edward had coffee. We talked for a while, while the two little girls bonded. But after a few hours they fell asleep on the floor.

"Hey, guys, where's Ashley?" we all looked around trying to find her. But nothing. We couldn't see her anywhere. Bella and Edward were frantic and Bella eventually started crying. Jasper and Edward then went to search in the toy shop while I sat there with Sarah in my lap-sleeping. Bella was running round the upstairs section of the café so I paid and went after her. I slowly went up the stairs, careful not to wake Sarah. Then Bella screamed at me from the top of the stairs.

"ALICE, HURRY UP WE NEED TO FIND OUR DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING THEM!"


End file.
